Time After Time
by Mushroom People
Summary: Cream and Charmy were hurt one day. So Amy Rose trys to find out just who did it. Cream and Charmy says its Sonic others say its Shadow. But, what if there all wrong? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Time after time**

**This is a little shadamy story don't be too harsh on me this is my first story and I kind of suck lol. Well enjoy! Yes the title is named after that song time after time by Quiet drive. P.s Shadow will appear in the next chapter sorry**

**Time after Time**

**Tick tock tick tock. Amy Rose let out a quiet sigh. Amy was wondering what my blue hero was doing right this very moment. Amy looked back at the clock. It was still the same time. She looked out the window she saw Charmy and Cream playing four square. Funny because your supposed to have four people to play. Another sigh escaped her lips. Then she found herself wondering about Shadow the mysterious hedgehog. She didn't know much about him except that he's the ultimate life form and that he's immortal. **

**"_Wait why am I thinking about him_?" **

**Just then a knock came from her wooden door. She was startled because her house was really quiet. So she opened the door. She saw a bee with a cut on his arm tear stained face. Also she saw a rabbit with a black eye. **

**"Cream, Charmy what happened," Amy almost shouted. **

**Cream spoke with horror in her voice. "Some guy came to us and he wanted us to smoke."**

**But then Charmy spoke," but don't worry we said no but then he punched Cream in the face and cut my arm with a knife."**

**"Oh my goodness," Amy said. **

**I told them to come in so I could clean up Charmys cut and get Cream some ice for her eye. While I was cleaning Charmys cut I suddenly asked them **

**Who attacked you? **

**Amy saw Charmy and Cream look at each other worried expressions on their faces. Amy got impatient, she waited a couple more seconds for them to tell her but they didn't. **

**"Who attacked you?" Amy asked again. **

**"Ugh gee, we don't want to upset you or anything," Cream said.**

**"You wont upset me," Amy said. **

**"Well you wont believe us, "Charmy said. **

**"Of course I will believe you," Amy said getting more impatient by every second. **

**Cream suddenly shouted "SONIC BEAT US UP!"**

**"S..SONIC!" I shouted.**

**"Now why would he do that?" Amy asked.**

**"I told you, you wont believe us," Charmy said. **

**Its true Amy didn't believe them. Amy didn't think Sonic would do such a thing.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! This is Time After Time part 2. Enjoy! P.s Shadow is in this chapter! Sonic is in this chapter also but no Amy.**

**Time After Time Part 2**

**Right now Shadow the Hedgehog is running through as forest. Its usually his daily routine. Its his time to think about whatever comes to mind. Dodging tree branches and stones swiftly and ever so gracefully. He finally stop on top of a cliff. So he can take a breather. Then with his sensitive ears he hears someone. He quickly turns around. But to find no one there. But Shadows no fool he knew someone was right behind him. Suddenly he hears a familiar voice. **

**"Hey Shadow what's up?" **

**He looks up the tree above him and he see Sonic lying down on the branch with eyes closed. Shadow completely ignored his little conversation that Sonic is trying to start. So Shadow make his way back into the forest. But of course Sonic jumped down right in front of me. Shadow wasn't surprised Sonic is very predictable. **

**"What do you want?" Shadow snarled. **

**"Nothing just want to talk to you," Sonic said.**

**Shadow didn't feel like talking so he sidestepped him. Then of course Sonic started following Shadow. Shadow takes notice that Sonic is following Shadow so he stops. Waiting to hear this Sonic to talk to Shadow once again. So Sonic ran right back in front of Shadow. **

**"What?" Shadow said sounding really rude but he didn't care.**

**"Shadow you want to go get some coffee?" Sonic said.**

**Shadow notices that Sonic was looking kind of nervous. Shadow sighed in defeat because Shadow knew Sonic wouldnt give up. **

**"Fine," Shadow snarled. **

**Then Sonic just smiled. While Shadow just frowned. **

**"Alright lets go to Star bucks," Sonic said sounding really excited.**

**"Yeah whatever as long as you will leave me alone after," Shadow said.**

**"Yeah Shadow whatever you want," Sonic said not really caring.**

**Shadow offered to chaos control there so he can get this over with as soon as possible. Truth be told Shadow never really drank coffee before. Shadow saw a lot of humans drink coffee in the morning. So Shadow chaos controlled at Star bucks a few humans were a little startled when they landed on the hard concrete floor. Shadow and Sonic entered the store. It has a rich smell seeing this place is a little hectic. There was a huge line since it was kind of morning. Then to ruin Shadows thinking Sonic finally speaks. **

**"So what are you getting.," Sonic said.**

**Shadow looked at the ground. **

**Shadow wasn't going risk trying these human products so Shadow said "I not getting anything."**

**"Oh come on Shadow get something," Sonic said pleading like a 10 year old. **

**"No!" Shadow hollowered.**

**Shadow turned around to make his exit but Sonic grabbed Shaows wrist. Shadow glared at Sonic with Shadows fiery eyes. Sonic tightens his grip. **

**"Let go of me fool!" Shadow yelled.**

**Suddenly all the humans are looking at Shadow and Sonic. Then this random kid comes up to Shadow and Sonic. **

**"Can I have your autograph Sonic?" The little boy said.**

**Shadow knew in his head that Sonic wont refuse to this human kid. So Sonic let go of Shadows wrist and IShadow makes his exit. Shadow saw Sonic looking at Shadow the whole time. Sonic had this sad in his eyes. But Shadow didn't really care just so Sonic wouldn't follow Shadow after he signed the kids autograph. Shadow chaos controlled back to the forest.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Once again this is Time After Time Part 3 I am so bored so that's why I am making stories at a fast pace. Shadow and Amy will have there encounter. Enjoy! And maybe sonic will be in here I will think about it.

Time After Time Part 3

Amy P.O.V

No! Sonic wouldn't hurt anyone, I shouted at Cream and Charmy. I told them politely to get out of my house after fixing Charmys cut and Creams black eye. I wanted answers so I took my little light pink jacket put on my usual boots and stormed out of my house. I was so angry I don't know why. I walked down the path to Sonics house. I finally got to his house. I climbed up three steps and knocked on his door. About 2 minutes I stood there waiting for him until I realized that he is not home. Great, I said. I have no clue where he is anyways. So instead I knew I had to calm down so I walked to the forest not to far from Sonics house. How could Sonic do that to Charmy and Cream. But maybe he didn't maybe someone kind of looked like Sonic. Then it hit me the only person I know that looked like Sonic was I gasped SHADOW. But no one has seen him for a long time now he just stays by himself. At a time I thought maybe he died but I knew that was impossible. Just then someone fell on top of me. I landed stomach first to the ground the person had his shoes on my back and it hurt. GET OFF I managed to scream I wasn't in the mood for bullshit.

Shadows P.O.V

The ground felt weird it felt like something stiff. Just then I heard GET OFF. I look down and I see Amy Rose. I jumped off of her. Sorry I managed to mutter I was ashamed hate to admit but its not like me to make a mistake like that. Its ok, she said. She got up dusted herself off. She seemed different. She looks the same except that her quills got a little longer and I should have stared I saw that her breasts looked a little bigger since the last time I met her not as big as rouge though. Her personality has changed though I noticed and her voice is a little different sounds more feminine. She looked kind of angry too. She starts to walk forward. She takes a couple of steps then stops. She looks at me I noticed she has color contacts in her eyes her eyes are hazel now. Then she asks me have you seen Sonic? No I haven't , I lied. Oh ok thanks. She continues to walk forward. I wanted to know why she wanted faker for? Does she still have feelings for him? Wait why do I care. Then I turn the opposite way from Amy. I start to run.

Amy's P.O.V

Shadow looked more handsome since the last time I saw him. He looked like he hadn't aged not one bit. His white fur on his chest has grown just a little bit. That's all really he hasn't changed. Suddenly I screamed because I saw a large,scary,gruesome looking bug. Shadow must have heard me because he came to me. What? All I could say was EWWW I ran away. I kept screaming until I felt a hands on my shoulder signaling me to stop running. The truth was I have a phobia of bugs I don't even care if it's a ladybug I'm still scared. What…why did you scream? I thought it was kind of weird because he wasn't supposed to be the type of guy that's concerned about others. I knew I was going to be embarrassed when I told him why I screamed. I saw a bug, I whisper. I knew I didn't have to repeat my self he has good hearing. I heard him laugh very weird I never heard him laugh before. It sounded kind of cute but I snapped back to reality. I pouted at him. Then he stopped laughing.

Shadows P.O.V

I haven't ever really laughed before so I was shocked at my action. I quickly stopped because she was glaring at me with those hazel eyes of hers. She sidestepped me. And continued her path. But I remembered when she screamed I thought she was going to die. I guess I was laughing at myself also. I ran up to her I quickly apologized and said I shouldn't have laughed at her. I saw that she got a little less angrier on me. She folded her arms across her chest and said yeah whatever. She turned away again and continued walking. When she was out of sight I kept thinking about her now. I don't know why though I tried not to but to think about other things but it wont work. I cant get her out of my mind now damn it, I said. I ran off.  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Me:awwwww Shadows a big softy  
Shadow: well its not my fault you're the author smirks  
Amy: shadow your so sexy when you smirk like that  
Sonic: yuck get a room I thought I was going to be in this chapter  
Me: yeah well I changed my mind I want this to be a shadamy moment  
Sonic: shut up  
Me: oh looks like someone's jealous  
Sonic: I am not!  
Shadow: anyways R&R winks  
Amy: squeals


	4. Chapter 4

Time After Time Part 4  
Amy P.O.V

As I walked towards Station Square, I caught myself thinking about Shadow.  
Oh geez! I forgot to ask him if he attacked Cream and Charmy.  
"!" I turned around to see maybe if he was near me or something, but he  
wasn't. "Oh well," I might see him later.  
Suddenly I saw Sonic speeding past me, it looked like he didn't even see  
me. I heard him yelling Shadow's name.  
"Weird... what does he want with Shadow?" Sonic suddenly tripped over an  
uprooted tree branch, and I ran over to him. I was furious with Sonic, since  
he could've attacked Cream and Charmy...but then it could also be Shadow,  
though one fact screamed itself in my mind, Cream and Charmy never said it was  
Shadow, and claimed it was Sonic.  
I offered my hand, so he could get up and I could ask him questions. He  
accepted it. I saw a large cut on his knee.  
He was panting heavily as he spoke. "Have you seen Shadow?"  
"No," I lied instinctively. "What do you want with him?"  
"Oh I just need to say I'm sorry to him, that's all."  
"Well what did you do?"  
"I don't know really, but he looks kind of at me." "  
"Oh!" I then slapped him across the face. Sonic clutched his cheek, looking  
puzzled and hurt.  
Suddenly, I found myself yelling at him, "WHY DID YOU ATTCK CREAM AND  
CHARMY!?"  
"What…what are talking about-" I cut him off  
"OH YOU KNOW WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!!"  
"Wha-what," he said. Then he took my hands I tried to escape his grip but he  
only held it tighter. "Amy I didn't do anything…I swear." I managed to  
calm down since my crush was holding my hands.  
"But that's what they said..."  
"Well, maybe Shadow attacked them."  
I sighed, he was probably right. "I guess...I'll go look for him." I ran off,  
as fast as my legs could carry me.  
I didn't know why, but I was crying. Tears streamed down my face. I tried to  
wipe them away, but it seems like the more I wipe, the more tears come out. I  
found myself wondering, Why am I crying?

??? P.O.V

I smirked, she actually fell for that. Its true I attacked Cream and Charmy.  
Its true I asked them to smoke. Its true that I blamed Shadow. And the best  
part is that no one will find out that I did it.

Shadows Pov:  
I heard the faker talk to himself about blaming me for Charmy and Cream's  
attack. He probably blamed it on me since everyone thought that I was the type  
of person to attack people to get what I want...But as cruel I may sound, I  
wouldn't do that to 6 year olds. What would I want with them anyway? I  
stared at him with disgust. Running up to Sonic, I grabbed his throat in a  
death-grip. I saw him smirking, so then I instinctively punched him on the  
face.  
"Shadow……what…….are……..you……doing...?" I let him drop to the  
ground, but I kicked him in the stomach. He curled up into a ball. Finally, I  
let him recover so I could ask him questions.  
"Shadow you're so predictable," I hear him say.  
"Shut-up," I growled, and kicked him in the stomach again.  
In a few moments, he stood up. Just then, I pushed him back down on the  
ground. He landed with a soft thud. I glared at him once again. Then just my  
luck, he fell unconscious.   
"Great," I muttered, I walked away from him. Just then, someone whacked me  
across the head with a giant hammer. I fell to the ground, confused, but not  
seriously injured. I looked up, and saw a particular pink hedgehog.

Amy P.O.V

I hit Shadow across the head with my hammer right after I saw him attack  
Sonic. So I now I know for sure that he attacked Cream and Charmy.  
I saw him looking at me I took a step back so he wouldn't look up my dress  
or something.  
He stood up, glaring at me, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?"  
I shouted back at him, "BECAUSE YOU ATTACKED SONIC JUST LIKE YOU ATTACKED  
CREAM AND CHARMY!"  
Shock spread through his expression as I said that.  
"...I didn't attack Cream and Charmy!"  
"I know you did," I yelled.  
"I just attacked Sonic not the kids," he argued. Shadow turned around and  
stalked off without looking back. But I wasn't going to let him get away so  
easily. I grabbed his wrist, and he glared at me with his blood-red eyes.  
"What?!" he growled.  
"I want answers," I said simply.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thank you Shadow-Tango for editing this chapter for me.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello yawns I'm tired but I'm going to right this chapter before I go to bed. This is Time After Time Part 5! Yahoo!

Time After Time Part 5

Shadow P.O.V

She wanted answers, I couldn't blame her. Come, I simply said. We walked near the exit in the forest leaving Sonic behind. We walked the dirt path road leading to my apartment. Finally about 5 minutes we arrived at my apartment. I put my hand in my pocket searching that damn key. I found my key. The door swung open. Ugh you want something to drink, I offered. Ugh that's ok I'm not thirsty. So we headed towards my kitchen. She offered herself a seat. She sat down and put her hand in her face and groaned.

Amy's P.O.V

I sat there being confused as ever. I suddenly formed a headache. I asked Shadow if he had an aspirin. He looked through a cabinet above his stove. Moments later he gave me the bottle containing the pills. You need water, he questioned. Ugh yeah, I said. He got a cup and put water in it. He handed it to me. Thanks, I muttered. I quickly put the pill in my mouth ignoring the bitterness in my mouth. I grabbed the cup with elegance and drank the water down. After few moments later I asked Shadow. Why did you hurt Sonic? I think this question caught him off guard.

Shadow P.O.V

I kind of knew she was going to ask this question. She did catch me red handed beating Sonic up. I was hoping maybe she forgot the scene she witnessed but I was wrong. Ugh the reason why I attacked Sonic was because he is trying to blame me for something I didn't do. Well what did he blame you for? I heard him talking about me beating up those two kids…..but I didn't just to let you know. Suddenly I saw her become angry for some reason. DON'T LIE TO ME SHADOW! What do you mean I'm not lying to you. SONIC WOULDN'T DO THAT CREAM AND CHARMY! But I even heard him admitting to do such a thing. Y-you heard him. Yes. I'm sorry Shadow. Yeah. Then she becomes angry again. He lied to me. She grinded her teeth I saw her fang it looked kind of sexy to me. I smirked at my thoughts but then quickly replaced it with a frown. I snapped back to reality as I heard glass breaking sound. My eyes widened. Shadow I'm sorry I-I-I didn't mean to do that. I looked at my floor the cup I gave her so she could take her pill was on the floor. I went to get a broom and a dustpan. 

Amy P.O.V

I felt ashamed my rage took total control of me. It seemed to happen in a flash one minute I was asking questions the next glass breaking. I usually break glass when I'm angry. I don't know why it always seemed to calm me down. I see Shadow grabbing a broom and a dustpan. No I wasn't going to let him clean up after me. No Shadow its my fault I will clean it up! He knelled to the floor collecting glass pieces. One of the glass cut him on his finger. But he didn't even notice or he was just ignoring it. Shadow no I should-. He cut me off. Its ok I don't mind. If you say so. He finally got rid of the glass particles. Then he dumped it in the garbage. I still felt terrible for some reason.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Me: wow Amy has anger problems  
Amy: its not my fault  
Shadow: yeah it's the muffin mans fault  
Sonic: ugh ok everyone R&-  
Shadow: THAT'S MY JOB……R&R winks  
Sonic: rolls eyes  
Shadow takes out his gun  
Sonic: runs away


	6. Chapter 6

Time After Time Part 6

I decided that I wrote part 6 for this story. So enjoy!

Shadow P.O.V

When I was done cleaning up the mess that Amy made. I saw her about to leave my house. Of course I didn't stop her. I let her go. She opened my door and before she left she gave me a quick glance. Then she let herself out and closed the door behind her.

Amy P.O.V

I walked down the rusted stairs. I just couldn't believe that Sonic would do such a thing. I want to go find him that's why I left Shadow. I hope he didn't take it the wrong way. I walked down the same dirt path road that Shadow had lead me earlier. I saw that the skies were turning black and gray. I realized that a storm was going my way. So I forget about Sonic and head to my house. I walked away from the forest and turn the opposite way towards my house. I walk down the empty street. I kept thinking about why Sonic would do something so horrible. Heh some hero he is, I thought aloud. Who, came from an unknown voice but it seems like I heard of that voice before. I turn around to find myself face to face with Shadow.

Shadows P.O.V

Yes, I said I wouldn't go after her but somehow I feel drawn to her. Suddenly I felt a rain drop hit my head. I ignore it. Somehow I know who is "who" is but I just want to make sure. Like you want to know, I hear her say rather harshly. She probably still doesn't believe that her beloved Sonic did something to her friends or whatever because she still has that meaninglessly crush on him. The rain comes down faster and harder. She gets wetter, her dress is pasted on her mid thigh. Her hair is pasted down also. I don't know why but I feel attracted to her when she looks like this. I feel butterflies in my stomach. Odd, I say out loud without realizing it. Huh, she says. Its nothing. Ugh let me take you home. Ugh its ok really I could walk home but than-. I interrupt her by taking out my green chaos emerald. I said my famous words "CHAOS CONTROL" I appear in front of her house. it's a small pink and white house. It's a small one level house with a basement. The rain comes down even harder than before. Thank you. She gave me a quick hug. She smelled like a fruit basket she smelled…nice, I thought. Before I knew it she was at her door fishing out her key. I stood there dumbfounded not noticing the rain anymore. Moments later I snapped out of my thoughts and went back to my apartment.

Amy P.O.V

I finally opened my door and entered my house. A sigh escaped my lips as I went over to my couch. I sat down thinking about Shadow. I feel nervous when I'm with him. But how come I'm never nervous around Sonic? Eh I didn't really feel like thinking anymore. So I turned on my TV. I flipped through the channels. I found something worth watching it was "Scarred". I love that show so I decided to watch it. I watched some stupid guy jump off the rail with his roller blades. He landed on the floor blood gushing out of his head. His friends were yelling out words like "call the hospital or something like that" I changed the channel as much as I love that show the blood was just to much for me. Suddenly I felt tired and before I knew it I dozed off on my couch.

Me: I do love that show scarred but all they do now is reruns or never show it

Shadow: that show is funny when the person gets hurt laughs evilly

Amy: ugh I got a headache

Me: I hoped you like this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Time After Time Part 7**

**This is Part 7 a new character is going to be in this story. Could he have something to do with this child abuse well you have to read to find out so Enjoy!**

**Amy P.O.V**

**My eyes snapped open I saw the TV was turned off. _"Odd I didn't turn off my TV last night" _I got up from my couch. Stretching out my legs and my arms. My neck felt sore since I wasn't used to sleeping on the couch. I looked out of my window it was night time. Just when I was going to turn around I heard a snicker. **

**I turned around and found myself facing a blue hedgehog like Sonic but he had black tips at the end of his quills. On his face he had a long gruesome looking scar on his cheek. He smiled evilly which by the way he had long pointy fangs. His eyes were green just like me and Sonics. On his left arm he had a wristband which had a black skull with flames. His shirt was black with another skull with flames. His pants were tight black jeans. His shoes were black with flames at the sides of the shoes. **

"_**Wow this guy is strange"**_

"**Hello my dearest Amy, my name is Crew and I have been watching you for a while", he said seductively.**

**I scowled at him "How do you know my name creep?"**

**Crew ignored my question "I believe you know Sonic the Hedgehog am I correct?"**

"**Maybe I do maybe I don't"**

"**Well then my dear that just answers my question, thank you"**

"**Why does it matter anyways"**

"**I want to find my long lost cousin now is that a crime", Crew said while grinning.**

"**Cousin!?", I yelled.**

"**Indeed my dearest", Crew said.**

"**Don't call me that, and get out of my house", I yelled **

"**Alright Amy Rose but, we will meet again whether you like it or not", Crew said seductively.**

**After he said that he snapped his fingers and he flew away.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Time After Time Part 8**

**Enjoy! **

**Amy P.O.V**

**After that encounter with Crew Amy realized that Sonic and Shadow were both innocent. Amy knew that Crew had something to do with this. **

"_**I need a little walk"**_

**Amy grabbed a light pink jacket and my Hello Kitty key. Amy opened the door and made sure she locked it before she went on my little walk. When Amy turned around Amy was startled to meet a pair of blood red eyes. Amy scream in fright but, the figure quickly put a hand over my mouth to muffle the scream. Amy immediately stopped.**

"**Gosh, Shadow you scared me!", Amy yelled.**

"**Sorry", he muttered.**

"**Its ok…just don't ever do that again ok…by the way what are you doing here?"**

"**Ugh I…ugh…um", Shadow stuttered.**

"_**is this for real Shadow is stuttering"**_

"**I'm sorry…I forgot", he apologized. **

"**Its ok"**

**Just then something flew down and hit Shadow in the stomach.**

"**Oomph", Shadow said as he fell to the ground.**

**Shadow stood up furiously and yelled**

"**WHO THE FUCK DID THAT," a moment of silence was heard then Shadow once again yelled.**

"**SHOW YOURSELF YOU ASSHOLE"**

**Just then something grabbed Shadows neck. But Shadow was stronger than the figure. So he grabbed the hands around his neck and pulled it away from him and swung the figure around so he could see who was foolish enough to attack the Ultimate Lifeform.**

**Amy gasped as she saw who it was it was Crew. Shadow spoke out the obvious question.**

"**Who are you?", a hint of annoyance and anger was in his voice.**

**Crew ignored his question "Heh, your not Sonic"**

"**Of course I'm not that idiot…now tell me who are you?"**

**Shadow still held on to Crew tightly. That made Crew wince in pain.**

"**My name is Crew"**

"**That's a pretty dumb name you have there", Shadow snorted.**

**This made Crew angry he doesn't like to be messed around. So in his black jeans pocket he took out his knife. Shadow saw what he was doing he tried to take his knife away but he stabbed him in the arm. **

"**The fuck is wrong with you", Shadow said while holding his wound.**

**Crew just smirked at the hedgehog. But his smirk didn't last long because Shadow punched him in the face. Crew fell to the dirty ground. Wiping his lip he saw blood on his blue fingers. Crew was now furious. Crew grabbed Amy's arm.**

"**HEY LET ME GO", yelled Amy.**

**Crew had his bloody knife near her throat.**

"**DO ONE MORE MOVE HEDGEHOG AND SHES FINISHED", Crew yelled.**

**Amy wouldn't just stand there looking helpless so she summoned her piko-piko hammer and whacked it across his head. Crew fell to the ground and into unconsciousness. Amy was panting along side with Shadow. Amy then noticed Shadows cut.**

"**Oh, God your bleeding", Amy worriedly said.**

**Shadow looked at his wound and replied "Don't worry about it its just a cut"**

**Amy wouldn't take no for an answer. So she unlocked her door and linked hands with him. Shadow just stood there blushing like a fool. Amy didn't seem to notice him blushing. **

"**You can sit on the couch and wait, ok", said Amy.**

**Shadow just nodded. Amy disappeared in a room. While Shadow went into her living room. Shadow examined the room. The couch was pink. The TV was normal size. The wall paper was pink with hearts in it. There were some pictures on the little table next to the couch. There were three pictures the first picture was Amy, Sonic, and Tails. Amy was holding a big pink stuffed elephant. Sonic was holding a chilidog.**

"_**Why am I not surprised"**_

**Tails looked like he was going to throw up. Shadow noticed the background it looked like a carnival or something.**

**The second picture was Amy and Cream. The background was at her house.**

**The third picture shocked him. It was a picture of Amy with Shadow. Amy was smiling as always while he was smirking.**

"_**I don't remember this…"**_

**Finally Amy came back to the living room. She noticed Shadow holding the picture of her and Shadow.**

"**Um let me clean your wound", Amy said not wanting to disturb Shadows thoughts. Shadow snapped out of his thoughts he was now looking at Amy.**

"**Oh"**

**Shadow sat on her pink couch. She sat down beside him. She began the cleaning process. There was an awkward silence between them. Amy couldn't take it anymore she had to talk, it was her nature to talk.**

"**So…you enjoyed viewing my pictures?"**

**Shadow looked at her "Oh, I guess…but I must ask, When did you take that picture?"**

"**Which picture?"**

"**The one with me and you in it"**

"**Oh…that old one…that was when you were about to fight the final hazard"**

**Shadow looked at his wound now and it was in good shape for now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Time After Time Part 9**

**Part 9! I will try to cut down on cursing…Enjoy!**

"**I should be going now", Shadow announced.**

"**Alright, but be careful alright", Amy said motherly. **

**Shadow just smirked. Truth was that Amy didn't want Shadow to go she felt alone and afraid that Crew will come back. Just then all of the sudden there was a knock on the door. Amy went to go answer it. When she opened it the door revealed a famous blue hedgehog known as Sonic. Just before Amy could speak to him he spoke first.**

"**Alright where is he?", Sonic said breathlessly seeming that he ran here.**

**Amy was puzzled about who "he" was. **

"**Where is who?"**

"**Crew", Sonic said impatiently.**

**Amy walked over to where Crew was unconscious. But the body wasn't there anymore.**

"**Hey where is he?", Amy said angrily.**

**Meanwhile Shadow was still back at Amy's house waiting for her to return. But he heard a thumping noise near her room. He was going to investigate but, he didn't want to look like a spy or anything and besides it just might be the house that's causing the noise. The noise got louder every single minute. Until he couldn't take it anymore he went in her room. He walked down the long narrow hallway towards her room. Finally he saw her door to her room. The door was pink with pictures of Sonic or Greenday. He opened the door to reveal her pink and purple bed. Her floors were wooden. She had a desk with a computer. Then she had full body length mirror. Which had more pictures of Greenday on it. She also had a closet but, he didn't want to go in it. Then he stepped on something soft, he looked down to see what he stepped on. He realized he stepped on something black with pink polka dots on it. He took a closer look at it and realized it was Amy's bra. He was blushing right now and he also convinced himself that never happened. He noticed the thumping noises stopped. He was going to turn around and leave the room but, his sensitive ears picked up on something. He quickly turned around and found himself facing with none other than Crew the Hedgehog. **

"**Ha, long time no see Shadow the Hedgehog", Crew sarcastically said.**

"**What do you want fool?", Shadow said annoyed.**

"**You know what I want maybe I want some ice cream or maybe you can tell me where my cousin is?", Crew said.**

"**Humph, like I would help you out", Shadow snorted.**

**Crew quickly took out his knife and aiming it towards Shadows throat. Just then something stopped Crew. He heard familiar voices. He pushed Shadow out of the way making Shadow fall but, Shadow quickly got back up and rammed Crew into the wall. Crew try to free himself but, that only made Shadow push him into the wall more.**

"**Don't touch me", Shadow warned.**

**All Crew could do was smirk but, that made Shadow angrier. Finally Shadow let Crew go. Crew went to hear the voices again. Crew was now smirking he found his target.**

"**Why hello cousin", Crew said while walking towards Sonic and Amy.**

**Sonic was angry he never liked his cousin. He was ashamed to even call him his cousin.**

"**What do you want from me, imposter", Sonic yelled.**

"**Oh, Sonic I want…sweet revenge on you", Crew said smirking and pointing at Sonic.**

"**Framing me isn't exactly a good revenge", Sonic stated.**

"**Yes, I know that you dip stick", Crew said he was now frowning.**

**Shadow walked over next to Amy whispering in her ear**

"**I think you should go away from this area"**

**Amy couldn't say anything she was trying to listen to Crew and Sonic. She wanted to know "Why does Crew want revenge on his cousin?" and "What did Crew do to ****frame Sonic?" Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Time After Time Part 10**

**Wow I am almost done with this story. Well anyways Enjoy!**

"_**It all starts to make sense now, Sonic didn't attack Charmy and Cream. Crew did and Shadow didn't either. Crew is just trying to frame Sonic and Shadow…but why?" **_**Amy thought.**

**Crew and Sonic were both staring at each other like they were going to kill each other. While Shadow stood in his place minding his own business. Crew made the first move, he grabbed Sonics throat. Sonic try to pry his hands off of him but he still kept his grip firm. Sonic hands dropped but, he wasn't going to give up to easily. Sonic now winded he leg back and kicked Crew between the legs. Crew let go of Sonic and dropped to the ground. While Sonic was breathing oxygen. Sonic now was glaring at his so called cousin. Crew immediately stood up now. **

"**Sonic, I am going to make you wish you didn't do that," Crew said with anger in his voice.**

**Suddenly Crew looked at Amy with vengeance in his eyes. Quickly he ran over to Amy and grabbed her with his strong arm. He held her by her arm. Amy wanted to get away so she tried to get out of his grasp but no use he just held on tighter. Sonic was about to move.**

"**I don't think you want to do that Sonic, unless," When he said that he pulled out his knife. Amy's eyes widened.**

"_**Oh great now I'm going to die," **_**Amy thought.**

**He held his knife near her throat. The knife was about a centimeter away. Amy looked at Sonic with sadness in her eyes. Then she looked at Shadow with the same eyes. It was like this was her goodbye to them. Sonic couldn't do anything if he moved Crew would slit her throat but if he didn't move the he would slit her throat anyways. But before Sonic could do anything, Shadow chaos controlled. Everything was frozen Shadow walked over to Crew and Amy. Shadow quickly took the knife out of his hand. He thought the knife was in good condition so he put it in his pocket. Then he quickly took Amy. He held her bridal style then in a flash he was gone. Then time started again. **

**Sonic now looked around looking for Amy and Shadow only to realize that both of them were gone. He knew what Shadow did. Crew had anger on his face. His weapon and his target was both gone. Crew knew he couldn't fight Sonic with no weapon so he quickly ran away. Sonic was smirking at this sight. Sonic was going to ****go after him but, he didn't feel like it right now so he to walked away from the scene.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Time After Time Part 11**

**Whoa Part 11...yeah I know I should fix those chapters but I got so bored. I guess I will make someone else do it for me, but for now I will just continue my story.**

**Shadow still held Amy bridal style and running through the forest. Finally Shadow stopped by a random cave. Without second thought Shadow dashed in the cave. He needed to hide somewhere since that psychopath is still out there and might take Amy again. He walked into the quiet cave. He sighed in relief. He set Amy down gently on the cave floor. To his surprise Amy was asleep. Shadow was feeling a bit tired but, he couldn't sleep unguarded. So he forced himself to stay awake. He sat down near Amy. He saw a stick next to him. He was bored so he picked up the stick and started to draw on the cave floor. He was a good drawer but, he doesn't like people to know. It will make him believe that he became a big softy or something. Without realizing it he was drawing Amy. He drew every detail so perfectly only if he had color then it would be perfect. He didn't know that Amy was waking up though. A yawn escaped her lips. She stretched her arms up above her head. Shadow was to focused on his picture to notice Amy. Amy stood up and walked over to Shadow. Amy saw what he drew. She didn't even know Shadow could draw. Shadow felt liked being watched, he quickly stood up. Shadow saw her expression on her face. Immediately he stood on his beautiful picture. Ruining his picture but at the moment he didn't care. He kept shuffling his feet so the picture would disappear forever. **

"**Did…you draw me?" Amy questioned.**

"**No, why would I draw you," Shadow lied and sounding a bit harsh.**

**Amy wasn't convinced she saw the picture but, she decided to pretend to be convinced and innocent.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry…," Amy said innocently.**

**Shadow didn't respond the stick in his hand he threw it away in a random area. **

"**Were going to have to spend the night here," Shadow said sternly.**

"**Why?" Amy said while combing her fingers through her hair.**

"**Because…Crew still might be out there," Shadow said not looking at her.**

**Amy didn't say anything she wanted to go back home. So she sat down at the place where she slept before. Amy looked at her now ruined boots. She sighed in aggravation and in sadness. Shadow sat down near Amy again. He couldn't resist it anymore he fell asleep. Amy was going to leave Shadow but, she just couldn't leave Shadow unguarded. So she stayed right there.**

**I'm tired so I will end this right here.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Time After Time Part 12**

**Yep almost done with this story. I promise I will fix those chapters…just not right now. Enjoy!**

**The sunshine shone through the cave. The sunlight gently fell onto Amy. She stirred in her sleep, making her wake up due to the rough cave floor and sunlight. She sat up slowly looking around her she saw no Shadow. **

"_**Where did Shadow go?" **_**Amy thought worriedly.**

**The worried pink hedgehog stretched her arms and legs. Her bones would crack in a sickening way. The pink hedgehog stood up now and exited out of the creepy cave. She looked all around trying to see if she was near her house but she wasn't. **

**A sigh escaped her lips. All she saw were large trees. The trees looked beautiful but, right now she didn't care about beauty she wanted to go home. She heard something crunch. Her first instinct was to look up. She saw Shadow eating a apple. He was laying down on the healthy strong branch. His legs were crossed, his left arm was hanging freely. While his right hand gripped the apple. Shadow sensed someone looking at him. So he looked down meeting emerald eyes. While Amy met crimson eyes. They stared at each other for a moment until Amy looked away. **

**Sorry its so short but I have to go to the eye doctor **


	13. Chapter 13

**Time After Time**

**Yah I got 20/20 vision. No glasses for me. Anyways I promise to make this chapter longer…Enjoy!**

**Shadow threw away his apple in a random part of the forest. He had lost his appetite. He jumped down beside Amy, she flinched at this action. **

"**Ok…," Shadow said slowly.**

**Amy tuned Shadow out she started to hear something. She narrowed her eyes near a couple of rustling bushes. Shadow didn't notice he was staring at something else. Also fiddling with his power bracelet. Amy had courage to actually take some steps towards the noise. Shadow stopped fiddling with his power bracelet and noticed Amy walking near the noise. The bush was rustling loudly making it impossible for not to be suspicious. Amy stopped right in front of the bush. The bush stopped rustling. Amy stood right behind a large healthy tree. She leaned against the tree. Silence was in the air. Nobody had the urge to say something so they could only listen. A moment later Amy let her guard down thinking it was a chipmunk or some kind of animal. Suddenly a knife went towards her. It hit the tree that she is leaning on. The knife only missed her by an inch. If she stood where the knife had striked then she would be dead.**

**She stood in frozen in fear. Shadow ran up to Amy to see if she was ok. She had cheated death, she knew it too. Suddenly Crew jumped out of the bush and took his knife quickly.**

"**Heh, good morning," Crew said while smirking at Amy's expression.**

**Crew began toying with his knife. Shadow stood there dumbfounded. While Amy stood with the same expression. **

"_**How did he get his knife back?," **_** Shadow thought in his head.**

" **I see your wondering how I got my knife back, huh," Crew said while smirking.**

"**Heh, that's the farthest thing from my mind," Shadow lied while closing his eyes them reopening them. **

**Crew ran up to Shadow to stab him with his knife. Shadow dodged the attack. Amy snapped out of her expression to only realize that Shadow and Crew are fighting. Shadow managed to punch Crew in the face. Crew fell down in pain but quickly stood up and punched Shadow in the mouth. Shadows lip was slightly bleeding. Shadow grabbed Crews blue and black quills and he rammed Crew into the same tree that Amy was leaning on. Amy decided that she should help Shadow even though he wont like it. So she took out her hammer and whammed Crews head. Crew was furious so he pushed Shadow away making Shadow land on the floor. Crew grabbed Amy's arm and bit her in the arm. Amy was in pain and also disgusted with Crew biting her. She wanted to say either "Ew" or "Ow." But she decided to say nothing. Crew was done biting her and he had that devilish grin on his face. Crew leaned in and kissed Amy.**

**Amy's eyes went wide she wanted to push him off but, he was to strong. Crew forcefully put his tongue in her mouth. She wanted to throw up. Shadow stood up and saw this sight before him. He was outraged and disgusted. He pushed Crew off of Amy. Amy wiped her mouth. While Crew just smirked.**

"**That was fun wasn't," Crew said still smirking.**

**Shadow was tighten his teeth together while showing his fangs. **

"**Well I'm afraid I have to go now," Crew said while putting his knife back in his pocket.**

"**Goodbye Amy," Crew said while winking.**

**Crew ran away from Amy and Shadow.**

"**Ew," was all Amy could say.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Time After Time **

**Ok almost done with this story…so Enjoy!**

**Crew ran through the forest quickly dodging everything that came into his way. Shadow wasn't going to let Crew escape so easily. The ebony male has chased after Crew for the past few minutes. Crew tried to run faster but, that only made the determined black hedgehog run even faster. Crew was running out of breath and his legs were getting tired. Shadow knew victory would be his. Crew slowed down his pace just a little bit. He couldn't take it anymore his legs felt as if they were on fire. Shadow smirked at this sight. Crew had finally stopped to take a breather. Shadow stopped a few feet away from Crew. But before Shadow could even talk or attack Crew. A blue blur jumped out of the bushes and tackled Crew to the ground. The blue blur turned out to be Sonic.**

"**GOT HIM," Sonic screamed into a walkie talkie.**

**Very quickly a few police officers jumped out of the bushes. The police officers were armed with guns and shields. There was about hundreds of police officers. Some brave police officers came over where Sonic was and handcuffed Crews hands. Crew gave them all nasty looks. Amy Rose finally caught up with everyone else. She was alarmed at this sight before her. Shadow just stood there crossing his arms over his chest. While Sonic was grinning. Some police officers pushed Crew into the police automobile. They quickly shut the door so he would not escape. Crew looked furious. He tried to get the handcuffs off but, it was to strong. So he gave up on that. He banged on the window to get Sonic, Shadow, and Amy's attention. It worked they all looked at Crew annoyingly. Crew yelled at the top of his lungs.**

"**I WILL BE BACK FOR YOU AMY ROSE," **

**Amy cringed, while Shadow looked outraged, Sonic was just shrugging his shoulders he was used of villains saying that. The police officer got into the same car that Crew is in. The car quickly sped away. **

"**Well my work here is done, he wont bother us anymore," Sonic said while walking away slowly.**

**Amy Rose still remembered what Crew said.**

"_**I WILL BE BACK FOR YOU AMY ROSE,"**_

**Her scary thoughts were interrupted by Shadow.**

"**Ugh…let me take you back home," Shadow said shyly.**

**Amy forgot all about Crew and excepted Shadows offer.**

**THE END...or is it?**

**Yah I finished my story isn't that great now all I have to worry about is to fix those chapters. **


End file.
